OVERALL DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant) The Cancer Center at the University of California, San Diego was granted NCI designation as a Clinical Cancer Center in 1979. It is currently composed of 209 Members drawn from 18 University departments and has a total peer-review funded income of $53.8 Million per annum (Direct Cost), of which $16.5 Million per annum is awarded by the NCI. An additional $13.2 Million per annum comes from non-peer reviewed sources. The Center conducts its collective research operations in over 120,000 sq ft of space, 53,919 sq ft of which are under the control of the Center Director. Center membership includes: One Nobel Laureate, seven members of the National Academy of Sciences, two members of the National Institute for Environmental Health Sciences, one member of the Advisory Council of the NCI, and a past-President of the American Association of Cancer Research. This application provides an updated progress report of seven Research Programs which reflect its scientific strengths and evolving interests, namely Cancer Biology, Cancer Genetics, Cancer Pharmacology, Cancer Prevention and Control, Cancer Symptom & Control, Translational Oncology and Viral Malignancy. It also consists of 12 shared resources, namely, Biostatistics, Clinical Trials Office/Protocol Review, Data Compilation & Analysis, Digital Imaging & Cell Microinjection, DNA Sequencing, Flow Cytometry, Histology & Immunohistochemistry, Microarray, Molecular Pathology, Nutrition, Radiation Medicine, and Transgenic Mouse. Our shared resources and programmatic alignments are designed to facilitate the flow of discoveries from the basic and prevention research groups to the clinical scientists in the Center. These investigators are organized in Specialized Cancer Units to facilitate the practical application of new discoveries. The Center is also specifically structured to encourage the counter flow of clinical observations and phenomena so that collaborative investigation by all research disciplines is stimulated. Translational oncology embodies the central philosophy of UCSD Cancer Center, which places the highest priority and emphasis on converting the discoveries from high quality research into tangible improvements in prevention, diagnosis, treatment and amelioration of discomfort for the benefit of the community.